The Ventus Chronicles
by Knell13
Summary: A prequel to the Firzen Chronicles that I wrote awhile ago. I'll upload one of these every once in awhile


"That's it Kaguya! This is the day we settle this!" Mokou shouted, clenching her fist and being very obviously ready to pummel Kaguya to a pulp.

"You'll never learn, will you? We can't die. We'll never finish this," Kaguya replied, looking rather bored.

"Doesn't matter! You're going to die today!" Mokou charged forward and unleashed a flaming blast, only to realize that someone had wandered into the space between her blast and Kaguya. "Hey! Idiot, look out!"

A man in a black fedora turned to face the direction where the voice had come from, but he had no time to dodge the fireball, because it slammed into him and engulfed his entire being, causing a miniature explosion.

"Shit!" Mokou yelled as she ran forward.

"There you go again, killing some innocent passerby." Kaguya taunted as she, too, walked forward to assess the damage.

"Dear oh dear, how dangerous." A voice spoke from the smoke. Standing up straight, the man with the black hat emerged totally unscathed from the fire, his black longcoat billowing behind him. "It'd be better if you were to erect a barrier before engaging in such animal-like behavior. Think about the innocents next time," he said sharply before continuing on his way.

"Hey, wait!" The white-haired girl shouted after him. "How the hell did you survive my attack!? I don't sense any kind of magical aura coming off you, so what did you do!?"

The man turned around then, and gazed at her with his azure eyes. His shiny, long black hair hung across his face. "It's a pain being immortal, no?"

Chapter 1: The man who cannot die

"So you're saying," Mokou said between mouthfuls of food. "That you're also immortal?"

"That's exactly right! I'm glad you're catching on – I was afraid you were a bit dull," the man dressed entirely in black said.

"I like this guy," Kaguya said. "He knows how to judge people correctly."

"Shut it, Kaguya! You too, uhh…" She trailed off, unsure of his name.

"Ventus. The sage, Ventus." Ventus spoke as he took a sip of green tea. "You should really get that attitude of yours in check. You say you're immortal, yet you haven't matured at all? What a shame."

"Where were you all my life, Ventus?" Kaguya breathed with sparkles in her eyes.

"Here and there, possibly everywhere," Ventus replied with a shrug, before tilting his head to dodge a fork that Mokou had tossed at him. "How rude, I was talking."

"More importantly," a feminine voice interjected from the side of the group. "Why are you all in my house?"

"Because, Keine. You're the only one who can put up with us," Mokou replied with a laugh.

"Mokou totally likes you, Keine," Ventus said bluntly, pointing his finger at the white haired girl who was about to murderize him. "I feel a floating sensation." He found himself flying through the air as he crashed into a wall. Standing up almost immediately, he sighed. "That's no way to treat someone who just points out the obvious. Is it?" He found himself flying through another wall from a headbutt to the stomach, after which he got up again. "You know it's only your house that's being destroyed." A few moments of silence. "That's what I thought."

"You don't seem to feel pain," Kaguya observed aloud. "Is your type of immortality different from ours?"

Ventus merely pulled his fedora down over his eyes. "I'd rather not say. That's for me to know and you to never find out," he said before cracking his neck. He turned to the right, looking out into the streets through a hole in the wall, when he saw someone bounding toward him.

"Come back, frog!" A voice yelled.

A frog leapt past Ventus' face. He cocked an eyebrow.

"_Take that!_" The same voice yelled.

"Winter's come early," Ventus said just before he was very suddenly frozen in a block of ice.

"Urgh! I missed! But I won't miss again!" A young-looking fairy girl with short blue hair shouted raucously. "I, Cirno, will have my revenge!" She charged forward, only for her head to be grabbed by a hand that shot out of the ice.

The ice shattered as Ventus turned her around to properly glare at her. "Hey, brat. What the hell was that for?" If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was the cold. He changed his grip so that he was holding her off the ground by her collar. "Well, do you have anything to say?"

"Have you seen a frog?" Cirno asked. Her blue eyes conveyed that she didn't understand what he was talking about.

Ventus was about to yell again, but he forced himself to calm down and set the Ice fairy on the ground. "It went that way." He pointed down the street. "Now don't cause any more trouble, ya hear?"

"You handled that remarkably well." Keine spoke softly. "Most people react a bit more… violently when Cirno is around. "

Ventus sighed. "She just reminded me of my younger sister is all."

"Your younger sister, can we meet her?" Kaguya asked with curiosity.

"For people like us, I suppose that's impossible. She's no longer part of this world." He brushed his hair away from his eyes. "No need to apologize though, that was a long time ago." He turned his attention upward, as if recalling happier times. "Let's move on from this topic though, it's gotten so depressingly col—" He was cut off as he became a block of ice again.

"Hehehehe!" Cirno laughed, running past him.

The ice broke once more as Ventus whirled around. "You little brat! Get back here!" He shouted, chasing after her.

Chapter 2: The man who can't be broken.

"Where in the hell am I?" Ventus asked himself. He had chased Cirno for so long that he lost track of his surroundings, and now he found himself standing in front of a mansion in a forest.

"Perhaps I'll ask for directions here." He meandered up to the gate, only to find someone sleeping beside it. "Excuse me, Miss, would you happen to know the people who live here?" He asked the sleeping figure, looking down at her.

There was no reply, only the sweet sound of snoring. It was then that he heard a thud. He blinked a few times. "I feel as if I've been stabbed with something sharp." Sure enough, there was a knife sticking out of his forehead.

"Meiling! I told you to stop sleep—" The woman, who was wearing what looked a lot like a maid uniform, paled as she realized she had hit someone entirely different.

Ventus pulled out the knife nonchalantly and handed it back to her. "I believe this belongs to you?"

"My deepest apologies!" She exclaimed with a bow before she accepted the knife. "I'm used to people normally sneaking past. I didn't think you'd actually act like a normal house guest."

"Ah, think nothing of it. I've had worse things happen to me today, after all."

"If I may ask, what brings you to the Scarlet Devil Mansion? Oh, and my name is Sakuya Izayoi, just a humble maid working for the mistress."

"You can call me Ventus, and I can't say why I'm here. I got lost and ended up right on your doorstep, so I was wondering if I could come in, as night seems like it'll fall soon."

"I'll have to ask the mistress about that, but come with me. I'm sure she'll say yes."

"So, Ventus your name is? What brings you to my most magnificent castle? Are you here to gaze upon all its splendor?" A lady with lilac blunt-cut bangs and unusual red eyes wondered as she sat at a huge oak table, drinking a cup of tea.

"If you mean that I came to this depressing mansion in the middle of bloody nowhere because I was lost, then yes," Ventus said from across the table as he, too, drank a cup of tea.

They locked eyes, static seeming to form between them. "You've got guts to speak back to me like that. Do you think I'll let you leave alive?"

"Oh, goodness me. Threatening to not let someone leave alive. You must be the most cliché villain in the world."

"That's it! I've had it with your insolence! I'm going to teach you a lesson, you little brat!" She lunged across the table and slammed a clawed right hand into his face, sending him spiraling backwards and into a wall. "That should teach you to be such a smartass with me!"

"I had an interesting conversation with your wall. He says you should watch your temper, you naughty girl," Ventus said as he got up, his hand holding his black fedora over his eyes. He didn't have a single mark on him.

He appeared in front of her, looking at her from above due to their height difference. "Don't get cocky. You're 1,000 years too young to be ordering me around, kid."

He ducked as several knives zipped over his head.

"It seems I've overstayed my welcome here, so I shall bid you all adieu," he said as he stared at Sakuya and Remilia. The air was heavy now; it could all end with a single move.

"It's an emergency!" A voice cut through the tension. A woman with shocking red hair and bat wings rushed into the room. "Mistress Flandre has broken out again!"

"Of all the times for it to happen, goddammit!" Remilia cursed as she focused her attention to the door, knowing that her lovely little sister would show herself soon.

"I've come to play!" A youthful voice yelled as the wall exploded.

The younger sister of Remilia had appeared, and it seemed that at the current moment, she didn't care who her target was. She dashed toward the nearest person, who just so happened to be Ventus, as he was on his way to leave. She slammed several punches into his stomach and kicked him through the ceiling, before blasting him with energy. "Aww, you're no fun! You just break like all the others!" She turned her attention to Remilia. "Big sis! Let's have some fun!"

A crash occurred behind her – had the body of the man finally fallen back down? Well, it did fall back down all right, but the man just stood up and dusted himself off. He looked at her with his azure eyes, his glare partially hidden by his black hat. "You're a dangerous little one, aren't you?"

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled a cigarette, which he placed in his mouth and lit with a lighter that he also took out. Placing the lighter back in his pocket, he inhaled deeply before exhaling a stream of white smoke. "Let's go then. You want to play? I've got all night."

"So you can play!" Flandre chirped with glee as she charged toward him, using attacks that would utterly destroy anyone, including someone like Remilia. However, no matter how much she attacked, Ventus kept getting back up, uninjured. There was no sign of regeneration; he simply wasn't getting hurt. "You're different! You don't dodge like Reimu or Marisa, but you don't regenerate like my sister! Just what are you!?" Flandre screamed at him, furious that her attacks weren't doing anything.

He took a battle stance. "I'd rather not say." He stepped forward, causing Flandre to back up a bit and fall over, tripping on her own feet. There was something about him, his calm composure and reluctance to fight back, that showed that he truly was just willing to tank all the hits.

"I know what your problem is – it's not that you're insane, it's that you're lonely at the top. Without having someone that can see you for who you really are, someone who can see the little girl inside. You just want to have friends, but you also want someone who can withstand your power." He stood over her and reached out his right hand. "You just want to be able to speak truthfully, without people seeing you as a monster. Well you're not a monster! You're no different than anyone else!" His eyes seemed to gaze right into her soul. "From what I can gather, you were depraved of your childhood due to everyone fearing your power. Those days are over. I shall help you into the world of tomorrow." He gave her a warm smile.

Flandre reluctantly reached up and took his hand, allowing him to help her up. She brushed past him. "I'm going to sleep," she said in a daze as she left the room.

"Who would have thought you actually had a side like that," Remilia commented. "It's almost like you're a different person."

"Well, it's easy when I'm not dealing with someone stuck up like you."

"What was that!?"

"Save it. I'm too tired for this. Just point me to a guest room; we can continue this in the morning." He turned around and began walking out of the room, before turning to face the purple-haired vampire one more time. "Perhaps if you had swallowed some of your pride, you'd have been able to hear your sister's cries for companionship." With that, he followed one of the other maids out of the area and toward the place where he would sleep.

Sitting on the bed in his room, he snubbed out his cigarette and then lay backwards, positioning his hands behind his head. "It seems there are still many types of people in this world I've yet to meet. Perhaps I've been wandering in all the wrong places. I think I may stay around here for awhile." A smirk crossed his face. "It seems interesting at the very least." He spoke softly to himself as his eyes closed and he allowed himself to be carried off to sleep.

It was only a few hours later that Ventus sat up out of bed; his right hand rubbed his forehead. "Ah, toilet." He slowly lowered his legs over the edge of where he was sleeping and went to stand up, only to step on something soft.

"Eh?"

Slowly looking down, he saw the gate guard from earlier sleeping halfway under his bed, only her torso visible, and he was stepping right on her chest. He stared at her for a few seconds with a blank face before gently leaping over her and landed on the ground. "What a weird bedside mat." He said as he yawned and left the room, still believing he was partially dreaming.

He made his way down the hall, but couldn't see where he was going, so in a brilliant maneuver, he opened the nearest door and walked right through it. Several thuds later, he found himself at the bottom of a flight of stairs. "Damn gravity," he grumbled groggily as he stood up, not realizing that his fedora had fallen off and continued walking.

Now, he couldn't believe his eyes, because he was standing in the middle of a giant library. Meandering through the bookshelves, he wasn't paying attention and he bumped into someone. "My bad," he apologized without much thought, and continued on his late night adventure.

"Oh no, all the books!" A voice shouted from behind him. "I spent the last six hours collecting them!"

He turned around to see the winged red-haired girl from earlier dressed in black and white, sitting in the middle of a pile of scattered books. At that moment, something clicked in his brain. Perhaps he had finally woken up. Everything that had happened so far collected into one clear presentation. "Excuse me," he said with beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. "But where is the bathroom?"

"It's not on this floor, but before you go please help me pick up these books!"

"Ah, sure." He walked forward only to trip on a book and fall over, landing on the girl, his right hand pressed against her chest.

"Koakuma, that's enough, we can clean it up in the mor—" The speaker stopped short as she saw the scene before her.

"L-Lady Patchy, this is—" Koakuma stammered with tears in her eyes.

"Exactly what it looks like!" Ventus finished her sentence with a shout.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Koakuma screeched. "But wha…" Her eyes turned into spirals of confusion. "I don't get it!"

Ventus stood up and brushed himself off. "You see, this young lady was asking me to help clean up the books that I had accidently knocked out of her hands in exchange for telling me where the bathroom was, but I tripped and fell on top of her, resulting in me groping her breast." He crossed his arms. "Thusly, it is exactly what it looks like. Nothing more, nothing less!"

"So let me get this clear. You were looking for the bathroom while you were down here, and all these things went wrong… All right, since you're a visitor and all, I can believe that. What I don't believe is that you'd actually make yourself look guilty on purpose; most would try and deny such a thing."

"Trying to avoid such misunderstandings is nearly impossible, so it is better to simply say what really went down." He walked over to the entrance to the stairs and grabbed his fedora, placing it firmly on his head. "So, care to tell me where that bathroom is?"

"Upstairs, the next door down on the left." Patchouli told him.

"Thanks!" He bowed in appreciation before running up the stairs, barely able to hold it any longer.

It was only when he returned to his room later that he realized what exactly he had stepped on earlier. "Poor girl, you don't have anywhere else to sleep, huh?"

He grabbed her by the braid and pulled her out into the hallway. "Sucks," he said bluntly as he slammed the door behind him and went back to his bed, ready to sleep the rest of the night away.

-Morning at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, in the yard outside-

"So." Ventus blinked, his face showing nothing but irritation. "Why exactly am I being used as target practice for your knives!?"

"Because you can't die or feel pain. It's perfect," Sakuya said simply, her dark blue eyes cold as ice. She held up one of her knives and aligned it perfectly. "For insulting my mistress yesterday, you shall suffer the consequences of being the SDM's new dummy for trying out our moves."

"Whoa! Whoa! _What the hell!?_ I call bullshit! I _totally_ saved your asses from Flandre yesterday!" He shouted as he tried to break free from his rope bound hands, by which he was tied to a wooden pole. "This isn't right; you can't just do this to someone!"

"I just did." She threw the knife and hit him in the forehead. "Now don't move. I want to make sure I get my skills perfectly honed."

"You're sadists! You're all total sadists! And I'm right in front of the Queen Sadist herself!"

"Oh no, there's a much worse sadist around; perhaps I'll even throw you in her sunflower field later. Yes, that would be rather amusing. Sure, you can't feel pain, but the look on your face as your limbs get torn off will be good enough."

"You're the Devil," Ventus retorted. "I'm convinced that you're the Devil that 'Scarlet Devil' refers to."

"Stop picking on Uncle Ventus!" A voice shouted from a window in the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"Uncle?" Ventus and Sakuya questioned in unison as they turned to face the source of the voice.

"Flandre!? Why are you calling this disgrace of a person your uncle? Did you not see what he did to your older sister? He totally made fun of her!"

"I actually thought it was totally hilarious. It's about time my sister was put in her place. Plus," she smiled. "Uncle Ventus is the only one who truly understands me."

"Flan-chan! I knew you'd stick up for me!" Ventus exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

"If it's what Lady Flandre wants, I cannot ignore it," Sakuya said with a noticeably disappointed tone as she untied Ventus from the post. "Go on then, before I change my mind."

Ventus wasted no time getting away from Psycho Maid Bitch and made his way inside, where he was tackled by Flandre. "Yeah, I'm here. I think I know what I'm going to teach you today."

"What? What? I wanna knooow," Flandre whined, looking up at him.

"How to prank someone," he replied with an evil smirk as he looked at Sakuya still standing outside. "Instead of breaking and destroying stuff, you should put that mind of yours to better, more interesting things."

He took her by the hand and led her down the hall. "We're going to make some… preparations, Flan-chan." He chuckled fiendishly as they walked, knowing that his revenge would be sweet, and perhaps served with a side of cotton candy, and an ice cold soda. Delicious.


End file.
